


The Frick-Frack

by CaptorvatedMotherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Not really sure what else to tag, Porn Without Plot, Smut, dirty talking, it's sex okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptorvatedMotherfucker/pseuds/CaptorvatedMotherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frick-Frack

**Author's Note:**

> So yeh, spur-of-the moment fic to assure all that I am alive, and will eventually get around to updating HSNE..... eventually. Written at I-Should-Be-Asleep-o'clock, so I'm going to apologize ahead of time for any misspellings or really random or strange wordings. 
> 
> Also my first smut fic ever written.

You weren't sure how, or why, but you currently have the one troll you'd always wanted (Not in every quadrant like a desperate fool, whatever prompted that idea? The fact that you actually did gives heavy evidence), but convinced you could never have, under you and panting against your mouth. Not that it matters. What matters is what is happening right now, and what is happening is that your tongue was entangled with Mituna Captor's forked one, while your hands freely wandered over the damaged Gemini's body, causing him to shiver and moan, especially when one brushed over his grubscars. His hands were entangled in your hair, now mussed up from him tugging you down to /keep kissing him, goddammit/. His words, not yours. Though, you did not really mind, happy to oblige him.

Your shirt was somewhere not on your person, and Mituna's jumpsuit was pushed down just at the hips, making every back arch he made feel all the more pleasant. You gave your hips a slow roll against his, causing the most angelic-sounding moan you'd ever heard be made as he accidentally broke the kiss. You didn't mind. In fact, maybe it'd feel better if you removed the rest of the clothing both of you had on. You did just that, easily divesting both him and yourself of his jumpsuit (Look who forgot to wear underwear today?) and your pants and boxers. You rolled your hips again, and he practically screamed your name, your bulge and his (Well, lookie. Dual tips. He was only telling a half truth) wrapped around eachother. You'd be lying if you said you didn't moan. Because you totally did, and you don't regret doing it again as you rolled your hips once more in a rather rough manner against his. Hearing him scream your name like that was like Heaven. 

You pulled the yellowblood up into your lap as you sat up, moaning slightly from how nice it felt to have Mituna pressed against you like that. He wrapped his arms around your neck again, throwing the both of you into a rather heated kiss as you shamelessly grinded up against him. It drew more delicious sounds from him, and a bit of your own. Eventually, though how wonderful it was, Mituna reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving you confused. What was he thinking? Is he just going to get up and just leave you like this? He stares at you for all of two seconds, before uttering these two words you've never heard said so beautifully. 

"Fffffuck me!" 

That was all the motivation needed to penetrate him, relishing in his pleasured screaming and moans as more and more of you slid into him. His bulge thrashed wildly, the nails on your shoulders digging in and leaving angry purple marks on your back as he threw his head back and screamed your name for the nth time. You doubt you'd ever regret (or forget) doing this with him. Once your bulge was completely inside him, you gave both of you a rest, and for Mituna to get accustomed to having your bulge in him.

Upon his request, you began moving, thrusting up in and out of him, loving how he was practically bouncing in your lap. He moaned and screamed, the sound of that mixed with your labored breathing and the slapping sound of skin on skin, which quickened due to how fucking tight he was and how it squeezed your bulge in all the right ways while you hit all his right spots with each thrust. You kissed him sloppily, gently laying his back on the couch while keeping the pace and sloppily kissing him senseless.

The new position allowed you to thrust into him quicker and harder, practically fucking him right into the mattress, breaking the kiss to whisper into his ear about how much you knew he enjoyed this, being fucked like the needy whore he was. He responded with loud moans. He must be into dirty talk. Good. You keep whispering as you continued to fuck him, telling him how tight he was, and how he's being a good bitch, and that he loves it, right. You're rewarded with actual words this time, some incoherent babbling, something that sounded a lot like "Yes, yes, Cronus, /fuck/ go faster you bulgemunch!"

You obliged, because, hey, how could you not? Your reward was keening and more back arching, and you smirked, nipping gently at his ear before continuing to tell him more things, telling him that you're gonna fill him up, use him as a bucket and make him cum all over himself. Eventually, though, your words died off as your movements became more and more erratic, feeling yourself getting close to the edge, and not even a second after that, he cries out your name one last time before his load shoots from his bulge and leaks a bit out his nook, staining his thighs and stomach. A few good, hard thrusts later, you did the same, filling him up with your violet material and feeling some drip down your thighs. By the time you'd finished riding out your orgasm, he had already ridden out his, and his bulge was beginning to retract. You pulled out, waiting for your own to retract before collapsing overtop of him. All the while, you were thinking, /holy shit/.

**Author's Note:**

> Who bets I won't remember writing and posting this?


End file.
